The Werewolf Of Jasper
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A myth as old as itself, Humphrey and the gang have to get rid of a mythical beast.
1. Egassem sdrawkcab!

The gang ran to the sound of the scream. It was just another adventure for them. The sound came from the forest and the person who screamed was…

"Garth?" Kate asked as we see Garth and Lilly in fright standing there as Lilly held her tail. There was another wolf there next to them.

He had blue eyes, red fur, and black streaks on his tail. He was screaming nonsense at Garth and Lilly while moving in erratic motions.

"Let's get these two out of here. Wayne, you deal with him." Humphrey spelled out the plan.

Wayne nodded. Humphrey and Kate motioned for the two to get closer to them. They slowly but surely did and were now behind Humphrey and Kate. Wayne moved in and took out his sonic screwdriver.

The crazy wolf kept blathering about over grown wolves and sharp teeth. Wayne turned his sonic to a setting that would mildly electrocute the wolf. He fiddled with the buttons and finally got the setting correct.

He touched the wolf with his sonic and the unknown wolf was mildly shocked. This seemed to calm the wolf down and he seemed to have less erratic movements.

"Now tell me, who are you?" Wayne asked.

The wolf turned to Wayne and looked at him. "It's coming soon! Hot diggity!"

"Hot diggity?" Humphrey asked.

"What's coming?"

"It's the Werewolf of Jasper!"

"Werewolf?" Wayne asked.

"Yes! It's coming tonight! But I can stop it!"

"Then… stop… it?" Wayne half asked and half told as the wolf groaned in pain.

The wolf grabbed his stomach and looked like he was about to throw up. He then sat up as his eyes glowed a piercing white as he said his chant.

"Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!"

Black clouds formed in the sky as the wolf kept chanting his message. A light came out of the wolf's mouth as he spoke and looked around as it saw Lilly. It ran towards her and hit her in the mouth.

She flew back and landed on her back with a thud. Everyone went to her to see if she was okay. The wolf stopped chanting and the clouds disappeared. The unknown wolf then fell to the ground and sighed.

Wayne went up to the wolf. "What did you do?!"

The wolf kept breathing really hard. He then caught his breath and spoke. "She will pass it on. I'm free."

"We have to get her back to the den." Kate said, in fear for her sister. Humphrey helped put Lilly on Kate's back and everyone left.

Wayne looked back and saw the wolf get up. The wolf looked at him and smiled. He then turned and left.


	2. The Curse Is Real

Everyone got Lilly to the den. They saw she was unconscious. Everyone made it to the den and Kate laid her on the floor.

"Is she ok?" Garth asked as he pushed everyone out the way.

Lilly started to wake up. She looked around. She took a breath of air and sighed. Garth was so happy that she was ok.

"Oh baby, are you ok?"

"I'm fine… I just… need to rest." Lilly groaned as she tried to pick up her head but couldn't.

"It's ok sweetie… I'm here…" Garth said as he stroked her head.

"What did that wolf do?" Humphrey asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know but we have to watch Lilly all night tonight if we are going to know." Wayne said.

"I'll do it." Garth volunteered.

"I'll do it too." Kate also volunteered.

"I…. will make a sandwich." Humphrey said as Garth scoffed.

"I guess I have to watch her too." Wayne said. "Let's just stay here and keep her company."

So they did just that. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, hours turned back to seconds. Everyone started to get tired. They eventually all fell asleep.

Lilly, who was still resting, opened up her eyes. She slowly got up as every muscle and bone in her body hurt. She moved towards the den entrance and looked up at the sky. It was still black from the clouds.

Some clouds parted and revealed the waxing moon. It was a full moon. Lilly felt her stomach rumble. She then had blurry vision and fell to the ground. Lilly felt something change her.

Her tail cracked as it grew more rugged and messier. Her muscles became bigger and more muscular and she grew taller too. Her eyes changed from violet to yellow and green and her pupils dilated.

Lilly felt her teeth grow out of proportion and more jagged then before. Her fur changed too. Once white, it was now a sickly orange colour.

When this was all done, she had transformed into a werewolf. She howled at the moon. Everyone heard this but shrugged it off. They expected to hear a wolf howling.

The gang was still asleep. Garth then opened his eye and saw that she was not there. He thought his vision was compromised as he did have one eye.

He rubbed his eye and turned his head sideways to look at all of his surroundings. He saw Lilly wasn't there in the den. He screamed liked a girl as he saw this. Everyone woke up. Garth realized he screamed like a girl and covered his mouth.

"Kate is that you screaming?" Humphrey asked.

"No… I think it's… Garth?!" Kate asked as she looked at him. Everyone looked at him. Humphrey started to giggle.

"Shut the hell up Humphrey. Lilly's gone."

"She's gone?" Wayne asked. Everyone then heard a howl in the distance. They knew it was her and ran to it.


	3. Mystery Abound

Everyone ran outside to find out what they were true. It was. Everyone looked up and saw this monstrosity in front of them that was Lilly.

"Holy crap!" Kate cursed. They started to run in different directions when the werewolf tried to swipe at them.

Garth, Humphrey and Hutch went left as Kate and Wayne went right the monster couldn't get them all if they split up. The wolf then waddled over in the forest. Kate and Wayne went to the old den of Aaron.

Kate was leading so it was just instinct to go there. It was still smashed due to the TARDIS landing on it. Most of it was salvaged. Kate and Wayne panted as they didn't know what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"Did Aaron have any books that might help?" Wayne asked as he carefully went to the still broken den of the wolf. He looked everywhere but couldn't find anything.

"Ugh! It's hopeless!" Kate said as she leaned against the wall. Suddenly the wall moved open and a small panel was seen. There was something inside.

"Wayne! Look at this!" He came over and looked at it. He then took out the object. It was a book. It was red with a paw print in gold on it.

Wayne opened the book. It was filled with many things from monsters to spells to brews. He had been writing this all his life!

"What is it?"

"It seems that Aaron wrote a book about the monsters that plagued the Earth."

It was all there. Ghosts, aliens, mythical beings. He wrote it all! "Look at this." Wayne pointed.

He was on a page were it talked about werewolves. He wrote this, "A werewolf can only be cured by an act of love or by looking in its reflection and saying a chant. This chant will make the werewolf spirit go to the last person it affected."

"We've got to go!" Wayne said with a smile.

The two ran as we see Garth, Humphrey, and Hutch cowering against the werewolf. They didn't know what to do. Kate and Wayne run in and scream to them.

"Garth! Garth!" Kate shouted.

"Kate! What is it?!"

"Tell her you love her!"

"Right now?!" He screamed in fear as the werewolf growled at them.

"Trust me!" They exchanged looks for a second. Garth knew what he had to do.


	4. The TARDIS And The Werewolf Souls

Garth mustered his courage to tell the beast what he felt.

"Lilly! I know you're in there. I need you to stop this."

The werewolf growled at them and stepped closer to the gang. They moved back against the wall and watched in fear at this beast.

"Lilly… I love you…" Garth whispered.

The beast stopped. It growled quizzically. The beast was shrinking.

"That's… that's right… I love you Lilly. And I love you more now than ever."

The werewolf groaned and finally, Lilly was back to her old self. She fainted to the floor as she groaned.

Garth went up to her and everyone followed. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she slowly opened her eyes.

Lilly looked at Garth and smiled. "I love you too."

Wayne kept looking in the book for answers on how to get rid of werewolf-ism. He looked at the page and saw the chant.

"We have to find that wolf who tricked us."

"It might take a while."

"I have a TARDIS."

"Well, let's go!" They went to find the wolf. They saw him at the watering hole.

"Let's do this." Wayne said. He then started to say the chant. "Deus invictus, mortis animataris, pactum diabolus!"

The spirit of the werewolf came out of Lilly and headed its way towards the wolf. Suddenly, Wayne captured the spirit in a glass jar and trapped it.

"Got ya!" The spirit tried to escape but couldn't. It was hopeless. It was sealed.

"No to take this to my time machine and lock it up for good."

"Nice going Wayne." Humphrey said.

"Just let me speak to this wolf for a second." Wayne said as he walked towards the wolf. The wolf looked up and saw him.

"Oh, please don't hurt me! I... I…I'm sorry I cursed your friend. I just wanted to… what's that?"

He pointed to the jar. He showed him the spirit. The wolf laughed as he couldn't believe it.

"Everyone's free? No more…" Wayne nodded. The wolf jumped with delight as he was so happy.

"Thank you so much sir. Whatever you need just call me. The name's Rex."

"I will…" Wayne then left.


	5. Silence Will Falls

Wayne and the gang were in the TARDIS looking at the book. They were mesmerized by the stuff in it.

"I still can't believe he wrote all of this." Kate said.

"He had everything planned out." Humphrey added.

"Well we have to keep this for information purposes. We don't want this to fall into the wrong paws."

"Agreed!" Everyone said as they put their paws on the books and then took it off.

Wayne put the book on the TARDIS dashboard. The console looked normal when Wayne wasn't looking.

But then when he did look, it started to glitch out. He looked at it quizzically as it said this, "Silence will fall".

"What the…"

It went back to normal. Wayne then picked up the book and started to look through it. He couldn't find anything about the "Silence will fall" thing.

He was scared. Really scared. What he didn't notice was the slime that was coming through the TARDIS and making its way to the console.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to put out something for the fifth chapter. Hope you understand and remember to review.**_

 _ **01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00111111**_


End file.
